Diego Estevez
| background = #1C1C1C | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #DF013A | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = white | fontcolor2 = #1C1C1C | bodyfontcolor = white | image = Diego.gif | width = 250 | age = 17 | gender = Male | education = Barfield High School | birthday = November 26, 1997 | address = 67/B Spencer Street, Blackwood Mountain | occupation = Grill cook at Sampson's Steakhouse | relationships = Single | housemates = Camila Estevez | personality = Diego has a strong tendency to seek attention and often gets irritable or fussy when people aren't focused, even remotely on him. He's loud and rambunctious, usually annoyingly so to those around him. He's prone to throwing temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way or when he gets told off, and most of his teachers cast him off as another class clown with ADHD. Despite this, he's actually rather smart, and is extremely talented when it comes to geography, science and mathematics, with one teacher noticing that he gets all of the working out correct on his tests but only makes a mistake with the answer. On his own and away from his usual friends and teachers he tends to present himself as a lot more sociable and caring, but will quickly revert back to his annoying habits if he sees people whom he thinks have expectations of him. | appearance = He's sort of tall and lean built, and doesn't tend to make a fuss about what he's wearing. He usually just pushes his hair back a bit and doesn't put a whole lot of effort into his appearance. He is of Puerto Rican and Argentinian descent on his mother's side but doesn't know anything of his dad's nationality. | history = Diego grew up in a single-parent household after his father left his mother alone after a one night stand. He found himself spending a lot of time with his elderly neighbour, Mrs. Kwon while his mother worked tirelessly between her three minimum wage jobs, trying to keep shelter over their heads. While at Mrs. Kwon's house he would ask her tireless amounts of questions and was always curious about the world, but unfortunately for him, Mrs. Kwon spoke in broken English and while he understood her perfectly, this led to him having difficulty grasping proper English when he eventually went to school. When he was seven, he and his mother were evicted from their house and moved to Blackwood Mountain into a smaller apartment, where he had a bedroom and his mother slept on a sofa-bed in the living room. The more time he spent in school, the more he hated how his teachers didn't have enough time to dedicate solely to him as Mrs. Kwon had. He started acting out, trying to get them to pay more attention, only to find himself repeatedly thrown out of classes and placed into detention where his curious mind was left to dull and wither. While there he befriended more deviants who frequently acted out, which only led to him acting up even more to gain their approval and also because they encouraged him. His mother made it clear to him that she was only working this hard so that he could have a better future than he did, and so Diego invested his time into getting a job in secret, so that he could surprise her for her fortieth birthday, which he did by saving up enough to buy her a car, which she then taught him to drive. | friends = Diego's friendships were forged less out of a desire to be friends and more out of a mutual exclusiveness from everyone else in the school. When around his friends, he tends to show his more careless side, often pulling harmless pranks, acting rowdy and occasionally getting himself into fights. He often feels embarrassed to show his more caring side around his friends, worried that they'll turn against him. | family = Diego treats his family as the single-most important thing in his life, despite it being just him and his mother (and in spirit, Mrs. Kwon). He often feels guilty for the amount his mother sacrifices to give him a better future and tries to come up with ways to make it up to her, which she usually tells him not to worry about. Both of them value each other very highly and love each other very much, even though Diego may hide this fact from his friends to save face and avoid being labelled a "mama's boy". Up until 2014, Diego knew very little of his other family - only that his dad was visiting from New York when he met his mother. In August, 2014, however, he finally got the chance to meet his father after he came back to town in order to negotiate a deal which could see the company he works for setting up an office in Barfield. Diego went out with his mother and father to lunch, and the three of them got along well, even though his dad had to return to New York shortly after. Diego also found out he has two half sisters named Jasmine (7) and Nicola (4). | trivia = *His least favorite subject is English. | note = At some point I was gonna have him find out that his dad was cheating on his step-mom with his mom and stuff like that but then I was like lazy and then Rose disappeared and he was gonna make out with her at some point but oh well. What can you do? | fc = Jake T. Austin | user = Minithepeanut}}